This proposal will fund improvement of an animal facility at Denver General Hospital which will use this facility for continuation of present research projects and for initiation of new basic and clinically oriented research and for the training of undergraduates, graduates and post graduates. This improvement and expansion of the Animal Facility at Denver General Hospital will then augment the teaching of medical personnel and the ongoing research of many investigators. Bibliographic references: Sales, J., Norton, L., Nolan, P., Rankin, J. and Eiseman, B.: Gastric mucosal ischemia in experimental stress ulcer. J. Surg. Research 18:65, 1975; Norton, L. and Eiseman, B.: Replacement of portal vein during pancreatectomy for carcinoma. Surgery 77:280, 1975.